Spirit Guide
by Serenissime
Summary: The Cullens meet a vampire from their past, and realize that Carlisle may have more history with this vampire than they knew. Will they be able to sort out what has happened in the past?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own this…

Forks, Washington 2013

Edward PoV

I didn't like being away from Bella this long. I wondered how the others did it, going hunting without their signifigant other. Carlisle told me it gets easier as time goes on, but obviously, it would not. Renesmee could grow while I was away. Bella might need me. Something could happen. I was worrying too much. I leapt up and grabbed the mountain lion I had been tracking, draining it dry. I wanted to get back.

"What's so important back home, flyboy?" A vampire appeared right behind me, holding a long knife made of a tooth. From the look of it, the tooth had belonged to one of the Children of the moon, the beasts Caius had hunted down and destroyed long ago. Children of the moon had teeth that could cut vampire skin. This was not good.

I then noticed something extremely odd about this vampire. Her eyes were gold and the thoughts swirling through her head were like a vortex of information. Impossible to read without deep immersion. "Quel es votre vampire nom?" She said, trying to disguise something in her voice. A spark of amusement came when I realized she was from England. Still, she had asked me my name, so I was going to be polite even if she was not. "Mon nom est Edward Cullen Madamoiselle." I said simply. "Cullen? You know Carlisle, yes?" She said, suddenly interested. "Carlisle Cullen is my creator. You know him?" I said casually. "Oui, bien sûr! Emmenez-moi à lui! Immédiatement!" The vampire said, snapping back into French immediately. She wanted to see Carlisle now. Okay.

I gestured for her to come, and began my run home. Boy, Carlisle is going to have to explain one heck of a lot. I thought humorlessly.

Rebecca PoV

Carlisle's family is angry with him for never telling them the story about me. It makes sense why he never told. I leave no trace of myself wherever I go. I guess I shouldn't have forgotten Edward, but it was so long ago last time I saw him… Oh wait. It was shortly before and after the Volturi attacked his family. Silly me. I shouldn't be so absent minded. I'm a vampire for goodness sakes! I was concentrating pretty hard on something else, so I think its understandable how I forget things so easily.

"Where do I begin? Southampton, 1669, wasn't it Rebecca?" Carlisle's telling the story now. I hope he gets it right.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own this…

Southampton, England 1669

Carlisle PoV

I sat in the shadows of buildings in the area just outside the docks and waited for the sun to set. "Hardly convenient." I murmured to myself, thinking of Southampton's sunny weather in the past week. A soft voice came from deeper within the alley, startling me. "You cannot trust the sun Carlisle, especially not here. There are many things you should not trust." Rebecca had followed me from our normal hiding place, hoping to knock some sense into me, to reason with me. I had not smiled in days, and by the message I was receiving from Rebecca and her friend, I was not fooling them at all.

"You are not happy. You will live for many years to come, yet you are unhappy waiting mere weeks to swim the English Channel. I know you are discovering things in our world slower than most Carlisle, but that does not mean that I will let you become a masochist. You have not killed a single soul on this world. That is something many cannot say." Rebecca continued, knowing as she always did that I would not interrupt. Rebecca and Frieda were acquaintances, perhaps friends in this lonely city. Yet what she said made some sense in the long run. I could not mope and wallow in self pity. She had been raised similar to how I had. A puritan from the age of two, work now and you will earn penance and forgiveness, so that you may enter the lord's kingdom later.

"Perhaps you are right. But you already knew that." Of course she did. She knew everything. The extra 'abilities' that these vampires had were astonishing at times. Rebecca was something called a 'Spirit guide', someone who knows the past, present and future for everyone and everything. It nearly drove her mad, but she didn't show it. Her skin was as white as mine, her build small, slender, almost fragile-looking for a vampire. The muscles on her body were hardly noticeable, though she was as strong as any normal vampire. She looked soft and curvy, which would probably have been pleasing to the eye. Perfectly proportioned, her face looked like an Italian painting, except her nose was more defined and less long, her eyes differently set. Rebecca's hair was sepia, with caramel and saffron streaked into it. She wore her hair in a braid down her back and skirts that came down to mid-shin. Rebecca had always worn three pointed hats and men's cotton shirts as a sign of rebellion, wearing leather corsets that laced at the front instead of the back. It was the oddest thing any vampire (or human for that matter) would ever hope to see.

At least Frieda, the willowy blonde haired creator of Rebecca had some sort of refinement. Yet the two of them unnerved me. "I'm making you nervous. I wish I knew how to make you calm." She stated simply as the light disappeared. I made a decision then and there, and Rebecca's head snapped up. "Newcastle, Carlisle? Really, there's a lot more to see and do here than there. Kent is a lot better this time of year, or you could continue on to Paris. Then you could go on to Spain, Greece, or maybe even Italy!" I could see the ideas sprouting up in her head as I sifted through my choice. I would go to Newcastle, then buy fare to Aberdeen. Rebecca had been kind to me during my short stay at Southampton. These last few months I would have broken down and lost my control over ten times had it not been for the girls. I sighed. A vampire at sixteen. I would give her some form of closure. Her parents had given her to a puritan missionary in Aberdeen when she was two. She didn't know why, only that she had been adopted by the missionary's cousin and raised in Southampton before her transformation. I would find the why and continue south.

Rebecca PoV

I never expected Carlisle to leave Southampton so soon. But then again I wasn't exactly focusing on the where. Only on the when. A slideshow of pictures danced in the back of my head, flicking from one to the next so fast that I had no idea which ones were real and which ones weren't. If vampires could get headaches, I'd have a grand one. I never understood how Frieda managed this inanely large mental capacity; Then again, she didn't have the annoying talent I did.

I could see Carlisle would have an extremely long, extremely happy life. He would have a family… Of a sort. I was never sure with Carlisle, he never did what vampires would do. Then again, neither did I, but it was understandable in my case. I got to see my prey's life, the fulfilling, amazing lives they could have had disappear from their future as I killed them. That was an experience that made me miserable. Besides, I was raised a respectable girl. What would my foster parents say if they knew I had killed.

Carlisle and I had met here in Southampton… Frieda had seen him first, but I had known he was coming. A sixth sense if you will. Watching Carlisle run away from the city… It brings the memory back.

He hadn't hunted in weeks, none of us had. We were in the caves, secluded outside the city because the mortals had become suspicious of our occupation here. I needed an alternate form of nourishment, we all did. Hunting in such a small city was dangerous, and we needed to stay. Frieda's creator was going to meet us there within the next year, and we had no idea when. I was too weak to focus on the when by the time Frieda asked me to.

Carlisle had come to us, scenting others in the area.

"Who are you and why are you hiding?" He called into the cave. We hauled ourselves to our feet, scowling at him as was natural. He had showed us a way to hunt that kept us inconspicuous and still allowed us to live in the city. I had never met anyone like him. He had a bit of a gloomy and masochistic air around him, and we had tried and succeeded (partially) to cure him of that. If Carlisle kept thinking like that he would never be happy. Never.

He had been so lonely we had taken pity on him and allowed him to stay. I had been lonely too, as Frieda did not provide much company. She rarely spoke, and when she did it wasn't intellectually stimulating in the least. Carlisle knew so much more than she did it was a constant thrill to have someone new around. I wish he could have stayed longer. I wanted to thank him for the journey he was taking up north. I knew he wouldn't find anything, but it was sweet none the less.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own this…

Volterra, Italy 1723

Carlisle POV

I sat at my desk, waiting for the shrieks to cease. Aro and his guard were feeding again. It disgusted me like nothing else did, this callous waste of life. Aro was trying to convince two new vampires to join his guard. How this would help convince him or her, I had no idea. "Carlisle, come! I must have your opinion!" Aro said all the way from the central chamber. I rose and hurried to the antechamber, not wanting to know what had transpired there.

The sight I found was shocking. Two faces I had not seen in years faced me. Frieda and Rebecca. I had not forgotten the opposites who lived in harmony. Frieda was solemn, her long blonde hair in ringlets, wearing a Volturi guard's cape over her now ruined dress. Her eyes were a bright crimson as they usually were. "Do tell me how I could convince this young one to come to terms with her natural food source. Her talent is magnificent and I would so wish for little waste." Aro said fervently. Rebecca was unmoved, standing firmly, her nose high in the air and pointed away from the 'food' the Volturi had procured for her.

"My, my Rebecca. You look different. How long has it been, 55 years?" I walked forward, taking her hand as I bowed, ands kissing it. Rebecca liked to be treated like a lady. She smiled slightly and giggled, her Chapeau de Jardin slipping on her hair a bit before she caught and fixed it. "Vous me flattez, Carlisle. J'étais à Paris quand ils si brutalement interrompu ma chasse au matin." Her French astounded me. It was very unlike her to ignore manners and not speak in the language of the host's house. She seemed to read this in my eyes because she spoke again. "Les Volturi sont à peine poli. Ils m'ont Carlisle otage. Que voulez-vous que je fasse?" Aro grumbled. "Enough, enough! There shall be no fighting." Rebecca stared at him and stubbornly continued on her tirade. "Je n'ai pas de parler la langue de l'hôte si l'hôte me tenait contre ma volonté. J'aurais refusé, mais Frieda qui m'a fait venir le long. Comment vous sentiriez-vous. En colère, non?" I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. This would take a while.

Rebecca now faced the Volturi and spoke very loudly in French. "Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Vous ne savez rien sur moi Aro. Vous et votre conseil des tyrans mai pense que vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, mais vous, Aro devrait savoir mieux. Je prévois une fin douloureuse pour vous." And she stalked out right then and there.

-You flatter me Carlisle. I was in Paris when they interrupted my morning hunt.

-The Volturi are hardly polite. They took me hostage Carlisle. What would you have me do?

-I do not speak the language of the host if the host held me against my will. I refused, but Frieda made me come along. How would you feel. Angry, right?

-I have done nothing wrong. You may not keep me here. I am leaving now.

It was strange, seeing her so angry. Normally Rebecca didn't have that much of a temper. The fact she knew everything had extended her patience and had virtually drained all of her hot headedness away. Caius and Aro must be irritating her. They have done so much wrong in the past, present and future that she must be furious with them. Aro looked confused at her sudden dramatic exit. "Aro, you do know Rebecca is extremely offended at your callous wasting of life, don't you?" I said casually. Aro seemed genuinely surprised when he responded. "I do not understand Carlisle; I said nothing of any killing what so ever!" I smiled wryly. "You underestimate Rebecca's power Aro. She sees all. She sees the lives you have taken, the lives you take, and the lives you will take. She sees all of the potential those humans and vampires had before them cut short. She sees your reasons for everything and judges them as they are meant to be judged; she has no prejudice, no bias, just impartiality. She sees everything and she does not like what she sees in you Aro. Does this help your understanding?" Aro blinked, then a smile slowly spread on his face. "Ha ha… ha ha ha ha ha!" He laughed as if all the pieces were coming into place. "Quite the fortune teller indeed. Your friend is a mysterious one, her mind holding so little that I could see… So she knows all. That is quite problematic Carlisle. You know how much of a threat she could be." I sighed. Aro's callous mention of taking a life angered me too. Perhaps it was near time for me to leave. Perhaps I could go to America. Now that would be interesting.

Rebecca PoV

That Aro disgusted me. How could he be so evil? To kill the Romanians like that? To kill Didyme, his own sister, just so Marcus would stay with the Volturi? To be so callous and uncaring… how could anyone like that exist? I need a break from Europe and all this horror that comes from life, or rather rebirth. I knew all the Volturi's secrets and I hated it. I sat on a street corner and sobbed, for the first time in ages.

I had been a silly girl in Paris and all of these other cities, living for my own pleasure. I thrived on people adoring me, loving me, admiring me. I had gone to parties, flirted with young human men and worn pretty dresses just for the fun of it. I had been silly, shallow, vain and naïve for so long. A foolish little girl who was living her dream while so much horror was taking place behind the scenes. It made me feel miserable.

For the longest time I had been the respectable puritan girl, being responsible and honorable and all these things. Now I was free, and I had spent my free time traveling the world, seeing the sights and reaping the benefits of being beautiful. It was only fair after so many years of thoughtless happiness I would have to face Aro's horrible mind. Caius was even worse than Aro. How would my mind ever recover from those horrible sights?

I simply sat on the street corner and sobbed in the rain, praying for my happiness to return.

**PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW**


End file.
